My Dearest Obsession
by Selphiebunny
Summary: Being rewritten, ch.one up. Fred and George have discovered a bond that goes far beyond simple brotherly affection, leaving the twins struggling to figure themselves and their rickety relationship out. Twincest, slash. FWGW


Disclaimer: The twins do not belong to me, nor any other characters I use.  
Warnings: Twincest, angst, language, violence, sex.

So, I thought I'd just go ahead and completely rewrite this, since it was downright horrific. The plot was completely ridiculous and childish and I hated it. Hopefully this revamped version will please me, but the plot is probably going to be vastly different. This is set before HalfBlood Prince.

I just want to say thank you to the reviewers who stuck with this fic before. Bless you.

Well, onto the fic.

-

**My Dearest Obsession**  
_The Music to Your Lyrics_

-

It's like this.

Nothing in life is simple. Nothing.

Fred Weasley understands this concept first hand. Really.

Currently, he is sitting in his shared flat, watching muggle television and thinking. He's been doing a lot of the latter lately, well, that's not entirely truthful. Ever since _It_ happened, he can't focus on anything else. He's also not quite sure why he decided to let his father store such a stupid contraption at his house. It's pretty useless, though he has took a rather liking to Spanish soaps… but that little secret will never be shared.

He stares mildly interested at the screen as a pretty Latin girl viciously slaps a man trying to hold her, shrieking rapid Spanish and waving her arms about her in a threatening manner.

"Pft, crazy Roberto."

"Are you watching those soaps again?" George's voice murmurs from behind him.

Fred starts moving his lips, but his twin's finger stops him. He looks up, into troubled eyes.

"I'm sorry… you, I,… it was just kind of strange and awkward and I, er,-"

George is babbling now, endearingly, and Fred can't help but crack a hint of a smile. He stands, interrupting the nonsense spilling from his brother with a small chortle.

It's difficult to gather his thoughts, but when they finally string together, he lets them reach his lips. "Perhaps we shouldn't have tested a love potion on ourselves, eh?"

Relief is the only thing Fred sees on George's face now, as the other man takes his hands and squeezes. Finally (it has seemed like an eternity) he is graced with George's soft laughter. "So I'm going to assume we are to forget about what has transpired, dear brother?"

No. Fred doesn't want to forget, will _never_ forget. But he also does not want to lose his twin. It's a hard struggle with himself to what he should say, _do_. So he just smiles and nods, pointedly ignoring the pain erupting in his chest.

They hug awkwardly, and Fred is careful in the way they touch, and quickly breaks away. He hopes desperately that George doesn't notice. "Well, it's quite late." He stretches his long limbs, taking pleasure in the cracks his bones produce. "We've got a long way to go tomorrow with the product testing. I'm going to bed."

George nods absently, his eyes currently trained on a patch of pale, freckled skin revealed by Fred's stretching. "True big bro, I-I think I'll do the same," he stutters out and scurries back to his room, clearly disheveled.

The rapid Spanish is still spitting from the muggle television, but Fred can only ignore it in favor of remembering those eyes glued to his body, and he shivers like a snake, licking his lips absently. He knows George wants what he wants, there's no question. He also knows, however, that his twin would not enjoy the outrage from their family if they decided to go through with their feelings, to follow what's in their hearts.

Fred sighs as he steps into his lonely bedroom, looking at the single bed. He shouldn't feel this way, really. He is almost nineteen years old. He shouldn't need the comfort of his brother anymore. He shouldn't _want _it. He can't help feeling dreadfully small in this flat. It's so much bigger than the Burrow, and they have _room_, too much in his opinion.

Sluggishly, he slips into his too-big bed, and closes his eyes.

It's much too easy to fall into memories of their childhood, of the feel of _him_. The love potion… it was both a blessing and a curse…

"_So what are we testing today, Fred?"_

_Fred smiles mischievously. "I was thinking we'd have a go at the love potion. Sound alright?"_

_Something twinkles in George's eyes, and he nods enthusiastically. "Certainly! I've been curious to the strength of it, you know? We really can't sell a potion that lasts more than a day. Think of all the repercussions!"_

_Fred snickers. "I wish Ron was here. Wouldn't that be laugh?"_

_George giggles, smirking deviously. "Let's give him a sample when we finish… what do you think?"_

_Fred laughs loudly, walking over to a cupboard and taking out a large vial. "Marvelous idea there, George." He sniffs the mixture with a roguish grin. "You first, then?"_

"_I tried the Patented Daydream Charm last. I do believe it's _your_ turn Fred."_

_Fred clearly remembered George sitting in the kitchen all morning, staring dreamily at him with a clear line of drool seeping out of his mouth. Eyeing the love potion with a certain amount of apprehension and curiosity, Fred gives his twin a soft glare while he fingers the cork on the vial delicately. _

"_Fair enough, but aren't you curious? Shall we both have a go?"_

_Fred knows that George will agree even before he begins to speak. He is the daring twin, a creature of action, spurred on by George's ferocious curiosity at the world. He smiles slowly, holding up the potion higher, and watching as George's eyes catch his._

_George frowns, his brow creasing in thought, before all at once he sighs and says, "you git, you've got me. Hand it over, but you first."_

"_Together?" Fred suggests._

"_Together," George nods and hisses, "accio glass," with a flick of his wand. The glass is in his hand a few seconds later. He meets Fred's gaze. "Evenly."_

"_Right. Well, cheers!" _

_He pours the violet colored liquid carefully making sure not to spill a drop._

_They raise the potion to their lips, closing their eyes. George finishes first with a loud belch, the glass hitting the counter a moment after. A dark red is spreading on his face, and his eyes are half lidded. Fred drains the vial and sets it down, wiping his mouth with a grimace. It is not before long that he too is blushing, his body swaying a little. "What the…"_

"_Fred…" George whispers, but there's something different about his voice, smoky and husky. It goes straight to Fred's groin. _

_He stares at his twin, reaching a hand out of steady himself, but the touch sends fire down his spine, and he groans out loud, craving more more more._

_Well… the love potion works, he thinks, staring at George with a good bit of lust and want, and not surprised to see those emotions flashing back at him._

_-_

_Tbc…_


End file.
